Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods for extraction of DNA compaction proteins from protein preparations.
Methods for extraction and characterization of DNA compaction proteins have been described. One such method involves exposure of a sample to a high concentration of sodium chloride, such as 2.5 M. Another method involves exposure to low pH, such as pH 1.0 or lower for durations up to 16 hours. Combinations of sodium chloride and low pH have not been used presumably because their understood mechanisms of action are antagonistic to each other. The use of surfactants with either technique has been described along with subsequent processing by size exclusion chromatography.